Play With Me
by Gichou
Summary: High School AU No, everything was not supposed to happen as if they were hunted. It's too late to change everything now. These 'games' are not meant to be fooled around with. By the time those students find out, they were in for a real thrill, one they are not prepared for.


**Okay, so, I altered their names a little bit. Most of the characters are from Protocol Omega and Perfect Cascade.**

 **Also, in this AU the androids are also humans.**

Four friends thought it would be fun to visit an abandoned amusement park, not knowing the dangers besides the rusting rides and the old wood pier. It was the exact place that people had told of a story. It doesn't end happily, many have laughed and challenged their friends after the story was told. Ignoring the warning given to them in advance.

"Are you really sure we should do this?" a boy with gray crew cut hair asked as he and his friends wander into the amusement park.

The sign hung loosely at the edge of falling. There were crows all over the place, the smell of iron was strong though it remained a mystery to as 'why?'.The most horrifying scene for the boy was the statue of a laughing clown in the middle of the boardwalk. His smile stretched farther than any normal human beings, his eyes were completely black. The statue's hands and feet were withered, what scared the boy most was the colour red all over the clown's face. It seemed all too real to be paint.

"Come on, Rei, don't be such a scaredy-cat. It's going to be fine!" a blue haired girl said as she skipped across the boardwalk.

There were two other boys with them as well. This all started when their class were going off topic talking about famous haunted places. Their teacher had warned them not to try to attempt to do what was told to be haunted. None of them listened, not even the one named Rei. They were all curious to see if it was true. So, they had a game. The losers would have to go to the specific area while others attempt another urban legend such as 'Baby Blue', 'Bloody Mary' and 'One Man Hide-and-Seek'. It was just a harmless game, they thought.

"Hey, be lucky we didn't get 'Ouija' board." A purple-haired boy said and laughed, flipping his hair to the side to avoid it covering his left eye.

The moment they stepped in front of the haunted house attraction, they were arguing over who was going to go in first. But the problem is, the more they argue, the more distant they are from reality. It was as if they were in some horror movie, getting pulled away from reality and stuck in a hallucination that ends up killing them all.

"Alright, I know how we should decide this." the girl said as she reached out her hand with a few straws.

"Britannia, what is this?" the purple-haired boy asked.

Britannia rolled her eyes and pulled out the boys' hands. Forcing them to draw the straws to see who would enter first.

"Hah! Aristotle and I will pair up! Gervaise, you're with Rei!" Britannia exclaimed as she waved the two straws in her hand.

Letting out a sigh, Gervaise began his decent into one of his worst fears with Rei.

~Meanwhile~

"Okay, so you put your arms as if you're carrying a baby." it was hard to teach a girl who never did anything herself before to 'pretend cradle' an invisible baby.

"And, now what, Rashina?" Rashina's friend asked as she held her pose.

Rashina disappeared into the living room to read about the rules and how to summon a spirit. This group was assigned to 'Baby Blue' summoning where they attempt to summon a baby that was told to be killed by his own mother. Though the two of them are not believing this one bit, they still wanted to try. To do something no one else dares to. Rashina and her friend, Oanna, had been chosen to do the ritual of 'Baby Blue'. The two girls could not get anymore excited than this since they are Supernatural Fans.

Rushing back into the bathroom, Rashina lit a candle and closed the door. Turning off the lights, she explained to Oanna of how to summon Baby Blue.

They waited until midnight to attempt to summon Baby Blue, though none of the two girls know the exact time to summon him.

Midnight came, they put their hands into a 'pretend cradling' and started the ritual.

"Baby Blue, Blue Baby." Rashina and Oanna attempted, though starting over multiple times due to screwing up.

The two friends agreed to try one last time, though Rashina felt like she's forgetting a very important part of the ritual. The two continue chanting 'Baby Blue, Blue Baby', though they stopped halfway when Oanna said she felt her chest getting pretty heavy. Oanna took a few deep breaths before the two decided to continue, though hesitantly.

"Baby Blue, Blue Baby." Oanna stopped when they reached the seventh time, causing Rashina to stop as well.

"I heard something." Rashina and Oanna stopped to catch a breather.

They then heard tiny footsteps, Rashina decided to open the door that leads to the bathroom before screaming and closing it shut. She explained to Oanna how she saw a little baby in the corner.

"Okay, now, no matter what happens, we'll continue until the thirteenth time." both girls nodded in agreement at Rashina's statement.

The didn't know about the horrors that was going to happen from that moment onward.

~Another~

"Okay, so we each put two fingers on the planchette, and say 'As friends we gather, our hearts are true, the spirits near we call to you', Circle the board the number of times according to how many players there are." a green-haired boy explained to his friends as he took out the Ouija Board he found in his attic.

"You're sure that this is safe?" the boy beside him asked.

"Relax, Fei. I know this is safe. We just have to play by the three rules. Number one, be serious. This is not a game, being in a serious mood ensures your natural psychic defenses are turned while you are talking to the dead. Rule number two, always, and I mean ALWAYS say goodbye at the end. But be warned, mischievous or negative ghosts will refuse to say goodbye." at the mention of the second rule, Fei and two other boys paled.

"Earvin, maybe we shouldn't 'play' with this thing." Fei looked over to see who had spoken. It was Reason, Earvin's younger brother.

Fei nodded, and so did another boy. Fei noted that the boy hasn't even spoken a word even since he stepped foot into Earvin and Reason's house. He wondered whether he would ever know the boy's name. Earvin stared from Fei, to the unnamed boy, to his younger brother. He rolled his eyes and reached out to grab the trio's hands, pulling them forward to the board.

The three of them swallowed hard before placing two fingers onto the planchette. 'As friends we gather, our hearts are true, the spirits near we call to you.' they said in unison as they circled the board four times for four players. At first nothing happened, then Earvin decided to ask some questions.

"Spirit, are you here?" moments of silence when they all stayed still.

Suddenly, the planchette moved. Startling Reason and the unnamed boy. Fei swore he heard the boy squeak out in surprise. Earvin didn't notice their reactions, instead, he grinned from ear to ear. He looked up and smiled while the other three wore horrorified looks on their faces.

"The game's just beginning." a second later, Reason fainted from his elder brother's tone.

The unnamed boy tense as they begun playing, which hasn't gone unnoticed by Fei. He then realized why. Earvin had said there are three rules to playing this game, but he only explained two of them. So what was the third rule? Was it important? Fei looked back at the unnamed boy, he now looked like a turtle trying to hide in it's shell. If the third rule is the most important rule, they were screwed, real badly.

"We won't die from this, right?" no answer came from Earvin and Fei found himself almost in the same state as Reason.


End file.
